


Sirens Call

by happilydreamingg



Series: 2Jin [1]
Category: 2Jin - Fandom, Hyunjin/Heejin, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Loona Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: One day Heejin stays late practicing, as she’s leaving she hears a beautiful but sorrow filled melody being played, before she knew it she had made her way to its source. The sun lit up the most beautiful girl playing the piano. Who was the girl playing such a sad song?See how this story plays out in, Sirens Call.





	Sirens Call

**Author's Note:**

> 2Jin AU. Hyunjin & Heejin attend the same music school. 
> 
> Heejin: 20 years old, 2nd year, goofy, clumsy & outgoing 
> 
> Hyunjin: 21 years old, 3rd year, quiet, elegant & timid
> 
> This isn’t going to be a rushed fanfic, I want to take my time with it. I will be updating every 2 days unless something comes up. Leave comments and feedback thank you! :)

“Heejin! Heejin! We’re going to be late.”

Heejin felt someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to see, her roommate Haseul, in front of her. 

Heejin finally answered, “what time is it?” but Haseul was changing quickly not paying attention to her anymore. Heejin looked at her phone and saw the time, 8:50 AM and class started at 9:00 AM. 

“I’m doomed,” were the words that left her mouth. She got out of bed quickly. She rushed to the restroom brush her teeth quickly and started getting dressed. 

“I’m leaving since I have to run across campus and it’s already 8:55. I’m going to be so late. Don’t forget an umbrella it’s supposed to rain later today,” Haseul said as she grabbed her bag and umbrella and ran out the door.

Heejin put her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She got to her first class at 9:10. 

“Late again, Miss Jeon?” 

Her professor didn’t look too happy. 

“Sorry, my alarm didn’t go off this morning so I wasn’t ab-“ 

Before she could finish her professor cut her off,

“Everyone else managed to get here on time except you. You’ll be staying late today as a punishment.” 

Heejin nodded at her professor without saying a word and headed to the nearest seat. She could feel everyone’s eyes burning into her back but she didn’t dare turn around, she knew everyone was loooing at her. Heejin pulled out her books and journals and started writing down the things she missed which wasn’t a lot. As she was finishing up she got a text from Haseul. 

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Haseul: “Hey did you get to class on time?”

Heejin: “no i got scolded in front of the whole class.. this teacher hates me. now i have to stay after school as punishment.” 

Haseul: “She’s making you stay? She really does hate you. I’ll be home late tonight since I’m going out with Vivi, so don’t wait up for me. Don’t forget to set your alarm before going to sleep. I’ll talk to you later. Love you!”

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

The day went by quickly for Heejin and before she knew it, it was the end of the day. She was headed back to her dorm room but was stopped by someone calling her, “Miss Jeon, don’t forget you have to stay after school today.” She turned around and saw her 1st class professor standing behind her. She nodded and headed to the room designated for the students who had to stay late. She walked into the room but no one looked up at her, they all just kept going on about their business which Heejin was grateful for. She had never gotten in trouble at school before so she didn’t know what she had to do while there. “You can work on assignments or play an instrument. It doesn’t matter what you do as long as you’re doing something,” a voice from behind her said. She turned around and saw a familiar face someone she went to high school with.

“Chaewon! Why are you here??” Chaewon looked at her and smiled before answering, “I disagreed with my teacher about a certain subject and made several good points which everyone agreed with and he got upset so here I am, what about you? Never thought you’d end up in here.” Heejin gave her a weak smile before answering, “I forgot to turn my alarm on or maybe I turned it off instead of snoozing so I woke up really late and got to class even later.” Chaewon smiled at her, “you can play the guitar if you want, we only have to be here for an hour and then we can go home. I’ll let you be since I have to finish this paper.” Heejin stood up and picked up one of the guitars that were available and went outside to the hallway to play. Time went by quickly and before she knew it, it was dark outside and everyone had left. The thing that made her snap out of her haze was the sound of a notification from her phone. 

[TEXT MESSAGE]

Jiwoo: I was knocking at your door? Where are you?? We were going to eat dinner tonight.... don’t tell me you forgot! 🥺”

Heejin: “i didn’t forget unnie!! sorry!! i had to stay after school... i got in trouble for being late so i’m not at home right now.” 

Jiwoo: “What building are you in? I’ll meet you outside with an umbrella since it’s raining.” 

Heejin: “building c, i’ll start making my way down to the front, thanks unnie ☺️”

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

Heejin put the guitar away, locked up the room and headed towards the stairs but before she could make her way down she heard a beatiful melody playing through the now empty halls. She didn’t notice but the song lured her in like a sirens call. She found the music coming from a room. As she peaked in she saw the moonlight reflecting off the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. The words “wow” escaped her lips before she could stop herself. The music came to a stop as the girl look towards the door but saw no one there. Heejin had hid behind the wall and headed towards the stairs. “Why am I running away??” Heejin asked herself as she raced down the stairs to the front doors of the building. She saw Jiwoo waiting for her with a big smile on her face. “Who knew my little bunny would become a bad girl?” Jiwoo said jokingly to her but all Heejin could muster up was an out of breath giggle. “Where you running just now? You sound tired.” Heejin looked at her, “I just saw the most beautiful girl and ran away. I don’t know why I ran but-“

As Heejin was talking the girl from the room went past her. “Hi, Hyunjin! Why are you here so late?” Jiwoo’s voice snapped Heejin out of it. Hyunjin’s voice was sweet and warm when she answered back, “I was just practicing for our evaluations this Friday but I think there might be a ghost in the building since I could’ve sworn I heard something outside the room I was in but when I checked there was nothing there.” She smiled at Heejin to be polite. Jiwoo introduced them, “Oh! This is my friend, Heejin. Heejin this is Hyunjin. We’re in the same class.” Heejin bowed to Hyunjin and said, “n-nice to meet you.” Hyunjin bowed back and gave Heejin a warm smile, “nice to meet you as well. What grade are y-“ before she could finish her sentence Hyunjin was cut off by someone. “Miss Kim, your ride is ready for you.” Hyunjin nodded at the driver. “Well I have to go, it was nice seeing you Jiwoo and nice meeting you Heejin. Have a good evening.” She went down the stairs as someone held an umbrella over her and got into a black car waiting for her. 

“That’s the girl I just saw! She’s beautiful!” Heejin couldn’t help but admire the girls beauty. Jiwoo smiled at Heejin, “she’s Kim Hyunjin, she’s a third year like me. She’s very sweet but very quiet. She’s also very rich so she doesn’t get close to a lot of people.” “Oh does she think she’s better than everyone else because she’s rich?” Heejin’s words slipped out of her mouth. Jiwoo gave her a look and said, “no, she’s been used by a lot of people so she doesn’t trust easily or try to get close to anyone.” “She seems to be close to you unnie,” Heejin said. “Yeah we’ve been going to the same schools since elementary school she’s one of the closest friends I have but enough talk about that let’s head to get some dinner! I’m starving!”

-Some time after dinner- 

[TEXT MESSAGE] 

Jiwoo: “Make sure to set your alarm tonight. You wouldn’t want to stay after school again would you? Lol” 

Heejin: “i’ll set it right now so i don’t forget! thank you for buying me dinner tonight unnie, you’re the best! 💖”

Jiwoo: “You’re welcome. I just got home so I’m going to get ready for bed. Goodnight, my little bunny! I love you! ☺️”

Heejin: “goodnight unnie! i love you! hope you sleep well 💖💖” 

[TEXT MESSAGE END]

-Next day-

“Sweetheart... Sweetheart...” Hyunjin was awoken by someone calling her, she opened her eyes and saw the woman who raised her standing in front of her smiling. You’d think it would be her mother but it was her nanny. Hyunjin smiled at her as she sat up in bed, “good morning, what time is it?” The woman answered, “it’s 6:30 AM, so plenty of time for you to go for a run, get ready for school and eat breakfast.” She smiled at her as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face before getting ready to go for a run. She came back from her run looked at her watch and the time was 7:15. She was heading for the stairs to her room when someone popped their head from behind the living room wall, “what would you like for breakfast?” Hyunjin got so scared she jumped. She grabbed her chest as she let out a nervous giggle, “You scared me.” Her nanny apologized to her but still let out a laugh. “Oatmeal and some eggs with orange juice please.” The two exchanged small smiles and went separate ways. 

Hyunjin ate her breakfast quickly and was grabbing her coat on the way to the front door when the older woman came up to her. “Your parents said they won’t be able to come home tonight... they’re pretty busy with work.” Even after all this time Hyunjin still got disappointed when her parents didn’t come home and spend time with her. The older woman stopped the negative thoughts going on in her head quickly, “just tell me what you want for dinner and I’ll make it for you... plus *she looked around* if you can keep it a secret I’ll make your favorite desert too.” Hyunjin’s face lit up. She hugged her nanny and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door to the car waiting for her. She got to school at 8:30. As she stepped out of the car she saw the girl that was with her friend Jiwoo last night. What was her name? Oh right, Heejin. As she was looking at the girl she saw her trip and fall. She ran to help her.

“Are you okay?” Heejin looked up to see Hyunjin kneeling down to help her up. “Yeah, I just wasn’t paying attention I must’ve tripped on something,” she was picking her things up with the help of Hyunjin who was trying to suppress her laughter. Heejin pouted her lips at her and asked, “what are you laughing at?” Hyunjin’s smile almost blinded Heejin with how bright it was. Heejin was taken aback at how much more beautiful she looked when she smiled. “You tripped over your own foot.” Heejin let out a small laugh, “sounds like something I would do. Thank you for helping me. Let me treat you to a coffee as a thank you?” Hyunjin smiled, “I don’t drink coffee but I’ll take an orange juice.” The two headed to a drink machine where Heejin bought an iced coffee and orange juice. Heejin handed her, her orange juice and gave her a smile. “Thank you. I have to head for class, I hope you have a good day.” Hyunjin smiled at Heejin and headed off. She looked back to see Heejin smiling and waving her off. She felt her heart speed up.

Hyunjin got to her class at 8:50. Everyone was already in class waiting for the professor. She sat down and spaced out. “Good morning everyone!” Her professor walked in all smiles like usual. “As you know you all have an evaluation in 2 days but as you also know we have to group up with a 2nd year class for the festival to perform. So this morning we’re going to head down to the class we’re paired with and each of you will pick a partner. Alright?” Everyone nodded and started heading to the 2nd year classroom. Heejin was in class nodding off when a knock on the door woke her up. “Hey, we’re finally here!” A professor she hadn’t seen before walked in and students started coming in after him. The professors explained what was happening and everyone started pairing up. No one was coming towards Heejin which made her feel uneasy so she looked down only to feel someone pat her on the head and say, “I choose you.” She looked up to see Hyunjin smiling sweetly at her. She felt her heart race.


End file.
